


[何尚]橙子香水(上)

by Kuer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuer/pseuds/Kuer
Relationships: 何九华/尚九熙
Kudos: 32





	[何尚]橙子香水(上)

ABO第一次尝试！

人物私设勿上升，圈地自萌。

九华就是再甜也是A 撒娇也就冲着熙熙

头一次尝试有什么不对的，真诚的接受批评。

he请放心食用，误会都会解开的。

4000预警

正文：

尚九熙醒过来看着陌生的酒店摸着后劲的牙印闻着房间里浓烈的Alpha的味道蒙了一会，怎么来的和谁在一起一晚上？

尚九熙这口气一直憋到在楼下看到自己的车，要说法律保护Omega这种事情完全可以报警。但是昨天自己到底是喝成了什么样车也给人家了，就这么乖乖的跟人家来酒店了？尚九熙对昨晚唯一的记忆就是自己也热切的回应了，缠着陌生的Alpha甚至好像还说出让对方标记自己这种没骨气的话…

即使醒过来发现自己身上干干净净，穿着清爽舒适的衣服尚九熙还是觉得这个Alpha该死。

开车回了家，在电梯里碰到了自己的邻居何九华。一个比自己还大一岁，整天无事可做跟着自己蹭吃蹭喝只会做家务的Alpha。

何九华见到尚九熙刚要开口笑着打招呼，下一秒因为闻到了信息素的味道激动的蹭的一下过来抱住尚九熙的胳膊用黏黏糊糊的语气委屈的问“你昨天干什么去了，是不是…”

看着邻居有些湿润的眼眶尚九熙也不好发脾气，用手呼噜了两下何九华的蘑菇头。“烦着呢，别问了。”

“那我一会去找你，我买了鸡过去给你煲汤。”何九华提起手里的袋子给尚九熙看。

本来要拒绝的尚九熙看着邻居顶着杂乱的蘑菇头一脸开心的样子，只能叹了口气。“钥匙在原地儿，我一会要画画不用和我打招呼。”

欢天喜地跑回家的何九华换下来晨跑的衣服，打开衣柜里找出一件卫衣换上的时候摸了摸肩膀上的牙印，想着昨天晚上某位攻击性很强的Omega一边颤抖一边咬着自己肩膀低声啜泣的样子就觉得昨天去酒吧是个正确的决定。

忙了一上午的尚九熙推开书房门就闻到了鸡汤的香味，看着窝在沙发上看书的何九华心里不禁感慨同样是Alpha为啥有些这么贤惠，有些…

何九华看着喝汤的尚九熙咬咬下嘴唇，放下碗很正式的说“九熙，是不是因为发情期你才会被标记的。如果真的有需求我也可以，我也能帮你。”越说越没有底气的何九华对上尚九熙的眼神彻底没了声。

尚九熙看着对面低着头的何九华想着像他这样的找个Omega也应该是个可可爱爱的，绝不是自己这种要不是闻到甜不拉几的信息素都不相信这是个O的一米八几的壮汉吧。“咳~昨天那就是意外，你别多想。”

“我不想你去找别人，就算不是发情期我也希望是我。”

尚九熙愣住了，认识一段日子他还是头一次在何九华眼里看到占有欲这种情绪。对自己？这简直不可思议。一个人久了习惯了抑制剂度过发情期，对于被标记这种说法尚九熙也很久没接触到了。

“九华，你可能误会了。我不想找一个Alpha，我不想被标记。”

“不是因为标记，如果是因为喜欢呢。”

从那天之后，尚九熙有一个多礼拜没见过何九华了。忙完了最近的画稿，身上临时标记也消除了。尚九熙又来到酒吧打算小酌几杯放松一下，没想到在酒吧碰到了何九华。

何九华推开过来搭讪的Omega慌张的解释“我不喜欢你，我有喜欢的人。”

“咱们可以试一试，也许身体的契合度很高呢。”被拒绝的人还不放弃的在何九华胸前嗅着若有若无的信息素气味。“我喜欢你的味道，很好闻。”

“他都说不喜欢了，再缠着没意思了吧。”尚九熙把酒放在何九华旁边打断了还要继续的搭讪过程。

已经这样再缠着也没意思，举着酒杯离开前瞥着尚九熙嘟囔着“无趣的Alpha！”

何九华听见这句话站起来就要拉住离开的人，尚九熙又把他扯回来了。“干嘛呢？刚给你赶走你又上赶着追回来怎么着。”

“你才不无趣，我觉得九熙是最可爱的Omega。”讨好的扯着尚九熙的衣角，何九华看着尚九熙。

“你不说我是O谁知道呢？”尚九熙靠着桌子喝了口酒。

“可你是，所以我想照顾你。”

尚九熙再听这种话只觉得脑子发懵，一把扯过何九华的领子鼻尖几乎贴着何九华的鼻子。“我他妈不需要，更不需要你这种Alpha照顾我。”

尚九熙看着被自己说的眼睛通红的邻居只觉得心口疼骂了句“滚蛋”就把人推出去了。

怎么自己碰上的全是这种玩意，用不着他照顾还嫌自己不会撒娇。操！老子什么都会了，还用得着你了。尚九熙喝光了杯里的酒又点酒继续喝，到最后那股熟悉的麝香味包围自己的时候尚九熙都喝的看不清人了。

“怎么他妈又是你呢？”被抱着也懒得挣扎的尚九熙靠在这人怀里，浓烈的信息素让他腿软或许是被标记过一次的原因Omega的本性无法控制的想依赖这个人。

一只手环抱过腰，尚九熙感觉眼前一黑昏过去了。

“你要是能乖乖的也不至于受苦。”Alpha低沉隐忍的声音轻叹，完全不似平时那样温柔。

尚九熙是在被顶入的时候有的意识，屋子里漆黑一片看不清人身上也软的使不上力气。偏偏身体跟随最原始的欲望给出了真诚的反应，尚九熙听到闯入者轻笑。张口的怒骂被深入的炽热顶的变了音。

“你他妈…”

被抱起来的Omega只能无助的用腿缠着对方的腰，尚九熙感受到耳边潮湿的气息几个吻落在耳垂上尚九熙听到这个Alpha轻声说了句“乖。”

不等他反应靠近的Alpha为什么有淡淡的松木味，大开大合的动作让Omega敏感的身体一时间承受不住。断断续续的呻吟声露了出来，液体一部分沿着两人的腿滴到床单上，一部分被打成了白沫。

当尚九熙意识到生殖腔被顶开的时候才意识到这次真的过火了，他想推开抱着自己的人发现现在浑身发软的自己这样做不现实，感受到越来越快的顶入只能一口咬在企图射入生殖腔的Alpha肩膀上。

直到嘴里有了血腥味，Alpha摸着自己的后劲安慰时尚九熙才松开嘴。感受到Alpha的退出尚九熙放松下来，用光力气的Omega趴在床上任由后劲被咬破浓烈的信息素涌过来。尚九熙颤抖着身体骂了句混蛋就睡着了。

第二天醒过来发现是自己的房间时尚九熙还不敢相信，何九华趴在床边看着尚九熙醒了赶紧问“你醒了，有没有不舒服。”

“你怎么在？”

“昨天我走的早，回来想想你肯定喝了酒早上会不舒服。我过来的时候你…”何九华握着拳头红着眼睛“我不应该那么早走，明明说喜欢还是保护不了你。”

尚九熙扯着身上的睡衣问“你给我穿的？”

“嗯嗯，床单我也换了。刚才我抱着去的浴室，虽然没问你同不同意，不过我觉得你醒过来这样肯定会不舒服就洗了。我没，没乱看我就…”越解释越乱的人干脆放弃了，垂头丧气的坐在床边“你别生气。”

“何九华你他妈真喜欢我还能这么没底线，这你也能忍。”尚九熙从床上起来把何九华拽起来想要推出去。

“我不想你这样可你不喜欢我管你。”委屈的声音被隔在门外，尚九熙揉揉发涨的眼睛还是没忍住哭了。这都是什么操蛋的生活，被前男友抛弃让陌生的Alpha上了不止一次还和邻居牵扯不清。

门外安静了一会听到尚九熙哭了开始着急的砸门“九熙，你开门你没事吧。”

尚九熙抹了把眼泪拉开门“何九华你可想清楚了，我不是那种Omega会撒娇能一直粘着你。老子就这样，你确定你要？”带着颤抖的哭腔，尚九熙被何九华拽进怀里。

“我不需要你那样，有你就够了。”清香的松木味让尚九熙放松下来，他慢慢伸出胳膊抱住何九华。

何九华亲了一口尚九熙的脑门，转身进了厨房。尚九熙摸着后劲感觉对不住何九华，带着别的Alpha的临时标记和他在一起是不是太不公平了。

进了厨房看着淘米煮饭的何九华，尚九熙清清嗓子“九华如果你介意这个标记也可以…”

“说什么呢？短时间标记两次你就不为自己身体着想。”何九华弹了一下尚九熙的脑门“行了，以后时间长着呢，这么两天我还能忍。再说你不喜欢被标记，以后我就尽量不做。”

“也不是不喜欢，我昨天就是心烦才那么说的。”

后劲被轻轻的抚摸着，何九华从后面抱住尚九熙趴在耳边“那等这个标记下去了，你再以身相许呗。”

腾的一下子红了脸的人从何九华怀里跳出来，尚九熙看着不太一样的何九华觉得自己被表象欺骗了。柔柔弱弱的小白兔不是这样的，这明明是狐狸。

自打两个人说清楚了，何九华就彻底黏上尚九熙了。画画他在旁边看着，出去买东西何九华也跟着。腻乎的尚九熙烦了想赶人了，何九华就委屈巴巴的看着他。

凌晨尚九熙是被何九华勒醒的，睡觉非要缠着自己睡的何九华在得到许可之后更加得寸进尺。每天都得抱着尚九熙，手上也是不老实不过尚九熙觉得既然两个人在一起这些都是早晚得事也就不再排斥。

“九华！怎么了醒醒。”尚九熙摸着何九华额头的汗看着皱着眉的何九华轻拍他的脸。

醒过来的何九华盯着尚九熙看了一会，然后把头埋在尚九熙的胸前。“九熙，你不能不要我。你不会，对吧？”

“说什么呢，好好的我为啥不要你。”

“不行，你得答应我。”何九华用牙轻磨着尚九熙的锁骨，呼吸喷洒在吻痕上。

“嗯，别瞎想了睡吧。”

何九华看着睡熟的尚九熙凑上去亲了亲他的眼角“你答应我了，我可要一直缠着你了。”

Omega的发情期来的突然，屋子里满满的橙子的清香。尚九熙开始翻找抑制剂的时候被何九华拉住了“九熙，我可以吗？”

对上自己Alpha隐忍的目光，尚九熙也不想着去找抑制剂了。

因为发情期而异常湿润的通道在接触到手指的时候就收缩了两下，尚九熙扭动着腰小声的叫着何九华发出了邀请。

心满意足的被填满后，尚九熙亲着何九华问“要不要标记我。”

当心爱的Omega下面含着自己又把腺体暴露在眼前的时候，又有谁忍得住。何九华用舌头舔了一下尚九熙的后劲，轻声说了句对不起就咬了上去。

麝香的气味一瞬间爆发，橙子的甜香都被盖了过去。尚九熙颤抖着揪住何九华的头发，压抑着本能对何九华的依赖问“你这么骗我好玩吗，到底有什么目的。”

“那有什么目的，就是喜欢你。”

尚九熙摸着上回自己咬的地方，那里还有浅浅痕迹。重新咬上去，直到鲜血流出来尚九熙一个用力推开何九华。被子裹住自己，尚九熙看也不看何九华“赶紧滚！”

何九华连着被子把人抱住，又马上被推开。尚九熙找出床头柜里的强效抑制剂，想也不想的冲着腺体注射进去。

“你不走那我走。”抓着旁边衣服尚九熙要起来。

“我回去，抑制剂还没发挥作用你老实的在这待着。”何九华随手抓了件外套“我等你冷静下来再来，这件事是我的错你别再用那个伤害自己。”

本来打算一发完，但是写着写着发现太多了。

分个上下吧，明天还要考四级我不想熬太晚虽然也过不了。


End file.
